


Tunnel of Love

by AmandaHuffleduck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, HP: EWE, M/M, Remus is a perv, Tokyo trains are really crowded, Train Sex, apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaHuffleduck/pseuds/AmandaHuffleduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 2008 Fantasy Fest on Lupin/Snape_Lurve_Community.</p>
<p>Can't remember the original requester but their prompt was:</p>
<p>
  <i>PWP. Frotting in a subway/train. Other people are there but R manages to position himself just right not be seen too much.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tunnel of Love

Surrounded by a press of people – a good proportion of whom didn't come up to his chin – Severus was distinctly uncomfortable. He looked askance at his partner and growled.

"You know how I feel about crowds."  
"I do."   
"And yet you insist on bringing me in to one of the busiest train stations in one of the most densely populated cities in the world."  
"It is very crowded, yes." Remus' smile was serene.  
"… Why are we here?" 

Severus thought he was doing an admirable job holding on to his temper but if the bloody werewolf didn't give him a straight answer soon he, Snape, would take great delight in wiping that insufferably placid expression from his lover's face. 

"The crowding on the Tokyo subway is notorious." Remus began conversationally. "There's supposed to be prostitutes who ply their trade here, and the complaints about 'indecent behaviour' - inappropriate touching and the like – are so numerous that there are now 'women only' carriages."  
"Once again your encyclopaedic knowledge of perversion completely fails to surprise me." Severus huffed in irritation, crossing his arms over his chest while trying not to elbow the tiny woman in front of him in the back of her head. "All very interesting, I'm sure, but why…?" He glanced sharply at his partner as a horrible suspicion blossomed in his mind. "We're getting on a train…"   
"… And I'm going to molest you."

Snape's jaw snapped shut.

" _What?_ " he sputtered, though _sotto voce_ , being all too aware of the strangers not only within earshot but within his personal space. 

Remus' smile might be positively beatific but there was a wicked twinkle in his amber eyes. He leant closer, tilting his chin up to bring his lips close to Snape's ear. 

"I'm going to touch you." His husky voice dropped even lower and Severus had to strain to catch his words over the ambient noise. "Secretly and inappropriately."

This was almost too outrageous a suggestion, even for Remus. 

Severus knew he could stop the nonsense simply by saying 'no' but - and this was the crux of their relationship – he trusted his lover. Yes, Remus was inclined to push him sometimes into actions that threatened to snap the cold, rigidly controlled persona he'd had to develop in the interests of self-preservation but equally, Remus had become an instinctive judge of how far he could likely bend without breaking. And bend him he did. Not to the point of breaking but, as with the effect of exercise upon the body, a gentle, guided stretching that allowed… release. 

"Deviant." Severus snorted.  
"You've know that for years." The werewolf laughed, flashing his canines. "And you're still here. What does that say about you?"  
"That I've clearly lost what little was left of my mind." Snape sighed. "How long do we have to wait for this bloody train…?" 

He'd intended to dart ahead of Remus in to the carriage, to thwart the werewolf's plans – or at least make him work a bit harder – by putting some distance between them. It was a petty revenge and of course it didn't work. 

There was no 'darting' anywhere during peak travel times and the best he could do was squeeze in along the partition just inside the door. At least here he had something to hold on to, unlike the unfortunate sheep clustered in the centre where there were few handholds. How did these people do this day after day? 

Severus tensed as someone pressed in behind him. That'd better be Lupin! If anyone else had the idea of groping him he'd hex off their hands, International Cooperative Statute of Magical Secrecy or no! He glanced over his shoulder and almost smiled to see it was his partner. 

"Where are we getting off?" Severus rolled his eyes at the werewolf's deliciously evil smirk. "I mean, do we have a destination?"  
"Let's just see where the wind takes us." Lupin declared poetically. There was no accompanying hand flourish because there was no room for such.  
"You don't have any sort of travel plan at all, do you?"  
"No." Lupin smiled and shrugged. "But all the lines eventually come back to Tokyo."

Severus repressed another sigh. There were other things he'd prefer to be doing with their only free afternoon of the symposium but he'd found that indulging Lupin's peccadilloes always benefited him in some way. A grateful werewolf was a generous werewolf.

Lupin's molesting started so subtly Severus didn't even notice at first. 

The commuters would sway with the train, the mass compressing then righting themselves as momentum allowed. Eventually though it dawned on Snape that after each wave Lupin remained pressed against his back for just a touch longer than was polite. Severus mentally braced himself, doubting the depraved sod would be content with such a simple tactic. 

Sure enough the next time the werewolf rocked in to him there was a very obvious sideways _rub_ before he pulled away. It happened again, and then again, and with each pass Snape could feel his lover's growing _interest_. Knowing Remus was aroused naturally fuelled his own interest and before long Severus was actively, though subtly, responding, pushing back against his partner's discreet thrusts. Well, he hoped they were discreet, trusting that Lupin's long, loose coat was sufficient to disguise his actions. 

The frotting was highly enjoyable, and Severus could've quite happily kept on with that indefinitely, but of course Lupin had to ratchet up the risk another notch. 

There was a murmur of magic and then the chunky press-studs holding closed the rear split in his coat popped open. Severus liked this coat. It was long, and black, with a multitude of pockets. The heavy cotton was waterproofed, and the rear split was apparently designed so Australian farmers could sit comfortably astride a horse without the garment rucking up around their hips. 

Remus had bought it for him some time ago and thinking about it now – with the werewolf's hand sliding through the oh so convenient gap to cup a buttock – Severus had to admire his partner's forward planning. That wasn't to say that he suspected Remus had made the purchase solely for the purpose of feeling him up surreptitiously on a crowded Japanese train, but… Actually, yes that's precisely what he suspected, because if memory served he'd been presented with the coat shortly after they'd confirmed their attendance at this symposium – 

Severus' musing on the deviousness of his partner was abruptly cut short as another tingle of magic played over his nether regions. 

What the…? The shock of intimate skin-to-skin contact – Lupin's fingers on his now bared arse – whilst surrounded by strangers made it difficult to keep a neutral expression. Fortunately for the werewolf's continued existence Snape deduced quickly that his trousers _hadn'_ t been _Vanished_ , but merely that the rear seam had been slit open.

The mischievous fingers slid between his buttocks and tickled his inner thighs, encouraging him to open his legs, just a little. Severus smothered a moan as his perineum was stroked, then waited with horrified, breathless fascination as a finger tip found and pressed the pucker of his anus. Ye gods! Was Lupin planning on fucking him? Here? He wouldn't dare! The thought was… appalling, dizzying. 

Severus clutched at the partition, to keep himself upright in case his knees really did buckle. 

"We get out next stop." Remus growled in his ear. Snape simply licked his lips and nodded, abstractedly annoyed with his inability to muster a snappy retort. Later, he'd think of something cutting to say later – when he'd regained command of his voice.

The train stopped; they shoved their way out on to the platform. 

Severus frowned at the incomprehensible signage.

"Where are we?"   
"No idea." The growl was still evident – a very good sign. "We'll Apparate directly to the hotel from here." 

Lupin's hand was resting proprietarily on the small of his back. He'd magically resealed the coat's flap but that was all he'd done to straighten the disarray of his partner's clothes. 

"Are you going to fix my trousers?"  
"Not yet." The werewolf smirked. "I have plans."  
Snape's scalp prickled in anticipation.  
"Such as?"  
"In the elevator, going up to our room, I _plan_ on having my fingers inside you, and then, once we're inside our room all I have to do is bend you over, push up your coat up and you'll be ready."

Severus made a valiant attempt at bored disinterest, as if Lupin's words hadn't sent the remaining blood in his brain south.

"What if we're not alone in the elevator?"  
"That's what Obliviate is for."

Really, if there was anything sexier than a smirking werewolf ruthlessly intent on getting his leg over Severus couldn't picture it, not while his cognitive functions were being commandeered by his libido at any rate.

"Come on." Snape grabbed his lover's elbow. He knew the husky rumble in his voice would only increase Remus' desire – the sooner they were secluded the better for his dignity. "There must be a quiet spot _somewhere_ we can use to _Apparate_ …"

**Author's Note:**

> [Snape's Coat](http://www.everythingaustralian.com.au/shopexd.asp?id=937&ccode=2054&cat_id=26)


End file.
